


You Should Be Able To Beat Him

by mielipieli



Series: The Inexplicable Events of Mount Justice [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Training, bats with amazing training, talking about supers without sufficient training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Tim should not even get a punch in against Cassie so Dick steps in. With Conner's help he demonstrates the lesson 'well-trained metahumans can most definitely beat bats'.





	

„Cassie, you’re doing this wrong“, Nightwing announced. Both Cassie and Robin stopped in the middle of their sparring match and looked at him expectantly. „You always try to get in that one good hit. The hit that will send your opponent into unconsciousness. That isn’t the right approach in a fight against someone without superpowers. You have super strength. 

With that it is most probable that every hit would be that one hit no matter how hard or good it was. Your weakest punch would be thrown with at least twice the amount of force I could get into my strongest. You could probably lightly punch Robin’s arm and he would be stunned enough that you could knock him out. You have to fight smart not strong.“

Cassie stared at him blankly. As did the rest of the team. 

„Ok. Conner, come here. Let’s spar for a second. The rest of you just watch. Conner has gotten enough training from Black Canary that he can usually win against Superman because Superman never really bothered to do the martial arts stuff. He just relies on his strength.“

„You ready?“, Conner asked with a grin. He seemed really excited about this match. Come to think of it, Cassie had never actually seen Nightwing spar with Conner or M’gann. 

„Sure“, Nightwing said mumbling something that sounded like „let’s get this over with“.

Both of them fell into their fighting stances. Conner looked stabile and grounded while Nightwing looked like he was light on his feet and just seconds from flying away. He also bounced slightly. Then Conner quickly, much more quickly than Cassie had expected, threw a punch. Nightwing jumped out of the way and quickly had to jump back because a kick was thrown his way. A third punch nearly connected with Nightwing’s jaw. He ducked and couldn’t get out of the way of the punch that came from the right quickly enough to completely escape it. 

Nightwing clearly got the air knocked out of him a bit although it hadn’t looked like it was a really good punch. It had seemed like a kind of gentle slap but clearly wasn’t. Then Conner’s leg went out and Nightwing’s legs were gone from underneath him. Cassie flinched as he fell flat on his back. Conner smirked and held out his hand to Nightwing who took it and pulled himself up. Honestly, Cassie wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d thrown Conner. 

„Most of you have superpowers. You just have to learn to use them more effectively. In Conner’s first lesson with Black Canary he got thrown on the floor way more often than he should have been. Theoretically, neither Robin nor I should be able to win against any of you in a sparring match. The only reason we can go out there is because we use tactics to our advantage and also the fact that most metas just end up not training themselves in physical combat. 

I basically don’t win any sparring matches against Conner or M’gann anymore. They have trained for years now and both have incredible powers and sparring involves a fair physical fight. Conner just did exactly what I was trying to tell you before. He used his speed to get a hit in. Not a good hit but a hit. It wasn’t really a strong hit - he actually didn’t really try in that aspect - but it gave him the opportunity to sweep my legs out from under me. Got it?“

Cassie nodded. 

„Ok. Try again. Get back to work everybody.“

——————

Dick stepped back next to Conner.

„Why are you criticizing me for not punching too hard? It’s not like you couldn’t have lasted way longer“, Conner asked with a raised eyebrow. 

„Meh“, Dick replied. „Watching your team leader get absolutely and completely beaten is probably good for the team spirit. Seriously, last week L’gann sounded like I was unbeatable. Realism is very important in team work. And it didn’t really have to turn into a competition. They wouldn’t have learned anything that way.“

„I call bullshit but whatever.“

„You would have won anyway and this way I at least still feel like I was in control of that“, Dick smirks.

„Ah, there’s the honest answer.“

Dick ducked out of the way as Cassie was thrown at him by Tim who looked incredibly smug. Conner on the other hand was not prepared for that and he landed on his butt trying to get out of Cassie’s way. Dick was pretty sure he looked smug, too.


End file.
